Vel
Vel is an Irken soldier who crash-landed on Earth and decided to remain there. HISTORY Vel was a proud soldier, under the command of Tix. He advanced through the rankings of the military considerably quickly. One day, he was called to fight in a large space battle over the planet Tril. The Space Operations forces entered the space around the hostile planet, and opened fire. Vel had seen some of his fellow soldiers' ships torn in half by the Trils' weaponry. He attacked one of the larger enemy spaceships alone, head-on, despite Tix yelling at him to stop. He piloted the ship right into the docking bay, ran around frantically setting charges with his SIR, Firefly, and undocked. The ship exploded and Vel escaped. Unfortunately, a small robot known as a Saw Droid snuck its way onto FLARE, and then into their ship's engine. Suddenly, Vel and Firefly felt a tremor, and their vehicle started to malfunction. The navigation systems went haywire, causing them to shoot off in the opposite direction of Tril and the battle. Eventually, the damaged ship found Earth, and Vel and Firefly were forced to assimilate and pose as Earth beings. The Saw Droid escaped, and the damages to the ship were unrepairable. Vel has been stranded on Earth ever since. APPEARANCE Vel is tall compared to most Irkens. He has pale green skin, blood red eyes, and normal male antennae. He has a thick scar running across his jaw on the right side. He normally wears a red shirt, a long black jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots, as his soldier's uniform was torn apart in the chaos of the crash. When disguised, Vel wears contact lenses (unfortunately, the irises are still red) and a bracelet that casts his disguise. He appears to have ears, black hair, and human skin. He wears the same outfit that he normally does. Unlike a lot of Irkens who try to blend into cultures, Vel changed his name. He is Victor when pretending to be human. PERSONALITY Whatever amount of soldier's obedience and respect that Vel had previously possessed had been removed as soon as he hit Earth. He became cruel and antisocial. He enjoys the simple things in life, like tripping his classmates while walking down the hallway and bringing Firefly to Pet Day, having him attack one of the other students, and then apologizing "sincerely." RELATIONSHIPS Tix- Vel looks up to Tix and respects her as a leader, even more now than he did when he served her. He now knows that he should not have taken her great supportiveness and helpfulness on the front lines for granted. Vira- Vel knows Vira just from being around her on Earth and sometimes seeing her on the battlefield. He thinks she is a remarkable figter and wishes to get to know her better, but is afraid to speak to her. (I wonder why...? Oh, maybe because she's a psychotic assassin!) Firefly- Vel and Firefly served together for many years when they were in the military. Vel made the SIR himself, specialized for combat. They now share an almost brotherly relationship. Saw Droid- The Saw Droid made its home base on Earth inside the walls of Vel's. Vel doesn't appreciate this, even though he still doesn't know that the droid was the reason he crashed. Whenever he sees the Saw Droid, he yells at it to "stop cutting the power when I'm trying to watch TV!" Firefly is convinced that it isn't the droid doing this, and that Vel just has a grudge against the tiny thing for some reason. QUOTES "Firefly! Disguise...?" - When Firefly went out onto the street without his disguise "Hahaha... Don't, don't make me laugh. I can't believe you would even consider that. You're not worthy, I hate you, get out of my sight." - To a classmate when she asked him to go to the school dance with her "I would like you all to meet my puppy, Firefly... Go get 'em." - On Pet Day. You already heard this one "Oh, really? How exciting! Really, I am BEYOND happy for you... *shoves into a locker*" - To one of the students after he bragged about getting an A on a science test "I'm not a psychopath, I'm a high-functioning sociopath. Do your research. That's... That's from a TV show... Oh, never mind." - Trying to fit in by talking about TV at lunch "Jeez... Just trying to make conversation." - To another student when she freaked out (he told her about one of the most violent battles he had ever been in) "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!!!! GET OUT OF THOSE WALLS AND GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" - To the Saw Droid when it kept crawling through the walls and making obnoxious noises while he was trying to do his homework (this WAS a bit of an over-reaction)